Saidera, the Wavemother
Saidera is the godess of all water-related in Shiras, except for the Lake of Ghosts. Whenever one is eating a fish, drinkng from a spring, or fighting a Sea Serpent, it is Saidera's domain that being is connected to through that activity. She is a benevolent mistress, although sometimes also eager to test those who sail her waters. It is not unknown for sailors in Shiras to be confronted by a storm, sea monster, or sudden tide, though the experienced man knows that Saidera will never send adversity upon anyone which they cannot overcome, unless they disrespect her will. Sailors who claim to have experienced her graceful figure speak of a fair lady with blue skin, akin to a highborne Elf from far-off fairy tales. They tell that a stroke of her hands sends shivers through one's body and an embrace sends the entire body into a state of absolute peace and serenity. Worship Saidera does not have a defined cult devoted to her, but many a sailor lives in hopes of experiencing what many claim to have already: the sight and sense of her graceful body. For this reason, most seagoing men send a solemn prayer towards Saidera whenever they fend of a Sea Serpent, survive a storm or simply set sail into favourable weather. Also, many sailors disregard the followers of Sorar the Gateholder due to an old trade-off of territory: Why sailors dislike Sorar: The tale goes that Sorar demanded for Saidera to give him the Lake of Ghosts, or he would flood the seas with the spirits of the fallen. As Saidera rejected, she saw her waters overrun with restless apparitions, possessing her children and pets, and attacking the visitors to her seas. She then accepted Sorar's deal, but first, she asked for the aid of Shatri'keman, the Jungle God, who called upon Thundim, the patron god of the Dwarves, and Perinas the Firelord to threaten Sorar into controlling the ethereal chaos he created, and to give something in return for the pain he caused Saidera. Faced with this, Sorar called upon every Death Prophet and drew all souls to him in an instant. Saidera, thankful for Shatri'keman, wanted him to have the gift of Sorar. This all happened around a very critical moment in Troll history, as they were being driven extinct by the Goblins. So Sorar granted some of them the ability to posses idols and the likes, creating the Troll Voodoo Magicks which saved the lives of them. Also, Saidera now favours the Trolls whenever they are in her waters, and Shatri'keman remains thankful for the rebalancing in his jungle. However, with the Pillards of Ward, Sorar ensured that no water-borne entity may leave or enter the Lake of Ghosts, keeping it his property and denying seafaring traders to reach the bountiful inner regions of Shiras. Heroes Saidera has but a single Hero, Tivalenn the son of Saidera. He is an immense creature of the sea, a titan who encompasses all the violence that his mother denies. Whenever someone defies Saidera, he is the one to react to her will, appearing to tear the sorry defilers, limb for limb. His blue scales can withstand most any trauma, and his arms can tear a ship in half with a single stroke. It is rumoured that he has a twin, who resides under their father, to the north in Dinacia, though few people have ever attepmted to confirm these rumours.